gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Amanda De Santa
Amanda De Santa, formerly Amanda Townley, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto V. History Background Amanda was working as a stripper when she first met Michael Townley. Her history before that is unknown. The relationship between Amanda and Michael has become very sour over the last decade and they barely tolerate each other. Michael spends his time drinking, moping, and losing his temper at her. She spends his money freely on expensive clothing, jewelry, and plastic surgery, while verbally abusing him. They have two children together, Jimmy and Tracey. Events of GTA V Broken relationship At the beginning of the game, Amanda is already cheating on Michael with her tennis instructor, Kyle Chavis. She periodically screams at Michael over his temperamental explosions and constant drinking, leading to a very unstable relationship between them. Leaving Michael During one of their fights, popular yogi Fabien LaRouche arrives for his session with Amanda. Michael joins them which pleases Amanda, until Fabien attempts to put her into an inappropriate yoga position. This causes Michael to lash out and attempt to punch him, but misses and falls in the pool. Amanda then leaves him, takes the children and moves in with Fabien. While his family is gone, Michael becomes increasingly depressed. Eventually, their daughter Tracey starts to communicate with him again. Amanda also calls Franklin twice to ask about Michael, showing that she actually still cares for him. Reunited family After a few weeks, Jimmy finally visits the house to check up on Michael. He claims that Amanda is not happy with Fabien any longer, and that she is at a Bean Machine café with him. The two then leave to go pick up Tracey, and later show up at Bean Machine. Fabien is shown verbally abusing Amanda, and the two are then surprised to see Michael. Fabien then insults both Michael and Jimmy and Amanda turns on him, calmly asking Michael to hit him. Michael then grabs a laptop and bashes it over Fabien's head, nearly knocking him out. Satisfied, Amanda tells Michael to take himself and the children to Dr. Friedlander's therapy office, then drives off to take Fabien to the E.R. During the therapy session, the couple vent and argue at each other, but by the end they are both satisfied by the release of anger. They both promise to try and make each other happy and no longer cheat on each other, and Amanda and the children move back in. The two are no longer seen fighting, and Michael can be found spending time with his family instead of ignoring them, such as watching movies or relaxing outside together. If spoken to, Amanda will no longer complain to Michael, but express happiness that they are both trying to resolve their issues. After the events of the mission Meltdown, she and the children temporarily move to a hotel due to the Merryweather attack, but return by the end of the game. Missions appearances ;GTA V *Prologue *Complications *Father/Son *Marriage Counseling *The Good Husband (Mission giver; optional) *Mr. Philips *Fame or Shame *Did Somebody Say Yoga? *Reuniting the Family *Meltdown *The Time's Come (Post-mission message) Trivia *The number plate for Amanda's Sentinel is 'KRYST4L'. 'KRYST4L' is a leet-speak of 'crystal'. *While switching back to Michael, there is a chance he'll walk in on Amanda in their bedroom while she's masturbating; she'll throw away a dildo, say that she thought the door was locked, and go to sleep. *If the player chooses "The Time's Come" and kills Michael, Amanda will figure out Franklin had a part in her husband's death and message him, telling him she hopes he'll "rot in hell". *On the website "Hushsmush.com", the player has the possibility of running into a page that very clearly indicates that it is her, even though it is never explicitly said. In her description, she indicates that she "has the mind and body of a girl half her age" (She is 43, according to her info), but her husband ignores her and he spends his time drinking in the pool, and is looking for someone to satisfy her in her "prime". It also mentions that she loves yoga. *Her phone number is 346-555-0118. *Amanda is the only female character in GTA V that the player can choose to hang out with. *Trevor and Amanda's dialogue, when playing Tennis at the mansion indicates they might have been friends, before Michael's "death". Gallery Artwork-AmandaDeSilva-GTAV.png|Promotional artwork. Amanda-GTAV-trailer2.png trailer3_michael_010.jpg|Amanda doing yoga. trailer3_michael_020.jpg|Amanda playing Tennis. trailer3_trevor_029.jpg|Trevor and Amanda. download.vcoccvkfijgh.jpg|Amanda's Sentinel. Amanda_In_Home-GTAV.png|Amanda arguing with Jimmy and Michael. Amanda34343.jpg|"You are alone, you pathetic psychopath!" DeSantaFamilyPhoto-GTAV.jpg MichaelAmandaWedding-GTAV.jpg|Michael and Amanda at their own wedding. DeSantaPhotos-GTAV.jpg|Amanda and her kids during better days. MandyV.JPG Navigation de:Amanda De Santa es:Amanda De Santa fr:Amanda De Santa hu:Amanda De Santa pl:Amanda De Santa ru:Аманда Де Санта Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V